Dragón Ball Z: reencuentro
by Phyro Flame Teckniak
Summary: el reencuentro de Goku y su familia


Dragón Ball Z: Reencuentro

Tras ser derrotado Cell por Gohan, la paz reino en la tierra por muchos años, desde el otro mundo, Goku junto con Kaiosama vieron toda la pelea, al momento de llegar al planeta del Gran Kaiosama, participo en un torneo de artes marciales contra Paykuhan, donde ambos perdieron.

Olyb: no pensé que existieran guerreros como tú en la tierra, han avanzado mucho, ahora son más poderosos.

Kaiosama del norte: te equivocas, Goku es un sayayin, quien fue mandado a la tierra, es por eso que tiene estos grandiosos poderes.

Todos los luchadores quedaron perplejos ante la revelación.

Kaiosama del sur: espera, es de esa terrible raza como aquel llamado Broly que conquisto toda la galaxia del sur

Kaiosama del norte: precisamente, pero Goku tiene un alma pura y bondadosa, no de que temer.

Los rumores no se hicieron de esperar, se extendió por todo el lugar de que un sayayin había llegado al plantea Gran Kaio, todos los luchadores del lugar corrieron a ver de quien se trataba menos dos guerreros que se quedaron debajo de un árbol cuando escucharon la noticia.

Gran Kaiosama: kaio del norte, no crees que sea momento.

Kaiosama del norte: oh, tiene toda la razón gran Kaiosama, deberían ir ya al lugar.

Goku: ¿Qué?, ¿eh?, de que hablan

Gran Kaiosama: mi querido Goku, pronto lo sabrás.

Kaiosama del norte se fue acompañado de todos los luchadores de la galaxia del norte.

Goku; porque yo no fui, que envidia, irán a divertirse.

Gran Kaiosama: como lo pensé, no sabe nada.

Después de unos 30 minutos Kaiosama llamo a Goku por medio de la mente para que fuera a donde se encontraba, Goku emocionado se tele transportó a donde estaba Kaiosama, al llegar todos los luchadores le veían y sonreían como si tuvieran una sorpresa.

Goku: que sucede, llego un nuevo luchador

Kaiosama: no, pero es una sorpresa, YA PUEDEN SALIR DE HAY.

Goku no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, hasta que vio que dentro de donde los luchadores de la galaxia del norte entrenaban, salían dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, quienes Goku logro identificar

Goku: SON SAYAYINES, SU ROPA LO DEMUESTRA.

La mujer se acerco a Goku y lo miro con alegría.

Mujer: ha sido mucho tiempo sin verte. Kakaroto.

Goku: C-como sabes mi nombre.

Hombre: hemos visto como te convertías en un gran guerrero, Kakaroto, pero como Kaiosama nos dijo, tal vez prefieras que te llamemos Goku.

Goku: quienes son ustedes.

Kaiosama se acerco a Goku aclarando un poco su voz.

Kaiosama: Goku, ellos son tus padres, ella es tu madre, su nombre es Gine, y él es tu padre, se llama Bardock

Goku: QUE, QUE SON MIS PADRES. Ahora que lo pienso, me parezco mucho a Bardock.

Gine: hemos esperado mucho por ti, lamentamos que tu hermano haya tratado de matarte.

Bardock: eres todo un digno sayayin Kakaroto, no hay duda que has superado el poder de un sayayin normal.

Goku: eso no es todo, puedo ser el súper sayayin y eh superado su fuerza.

Bardock: asi que tú también puedes convertirte en uno.

Goku: cuéntenme, como era el planeta Vegita, que sucedió,

Gine: calma, cuando tú naciste, yo fui enviada a la repartición de la comida entre los sayayin.

Bardock: tenías un poder de pelea de 5 al nacer, y yo fui a una misión que Freezer dio a mi equipo, aunque recibí un ataque que me permitió ver el futuro, vi como el planeta seria destruido, cuando llegue al planeta que se debía conquistar, las fuerzas de Freezer intentaron matarme. Dodoria me lastimo gravemente, y con mis últimas fuerzas regrese al planeta Vegita.

Gine: tu padre me pregunto por ti, entonces le dije que fuiste enviado a la tierra, a tranquilizo un poco, pero nuestro terror apenas comenzaba.

Bardock: justo después de tu partida, Freezer vino a nuestro planeta, yo sabía que debía hacerle frente, por tu madre y por el planeta Vegita. Pero en ese tiempo mis fuerzas no eran nada contra el poder de Freezer.

Goku: vaya, asi que tú fuiste el ultimo en enfrentar a Freezer, que valor.

Bardock: cuando la supernova de Freezer impacto el paneta, fui enviado al pasado por un agujero de gusano donde me enfrente con el ancestro de Freezer. Por haber tratado de salvar el planeta Vegita, y haber defendido a los débiles del planeta plan. Al morir Enmadaiosama me permitió quedarme con mi cuerpo, fue cuando al llegar a este lugar me encontré de nuevo con Gine.

Gine: desde entonces hemos visto tus batallas.

Bardock: cuando derrotaste a Freezer y a su hermano Cooler, nos sentimos tan orgullosos porque vengaste a la raza sayayin.

Goku: de verdad, estoy emocionado, mis padres están aquí, no puedo creerlo.

Kaiosama: son sayayines como tú, una excepción de cómo es Vegeta, por ellos pueden estar aquí.

Goku: QUE BIEN, PODRE PRACTICAR CON MI FAMILIA.

Mientras esta noticia sucedía en el otro mundo, en la tierra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado 7 años, sin saber, que un peligro aun mayor a Cell estaba a punto de darse en ese lugar.


End file.
